Hogwarts: The Twilighted Version
by AvrilSays
Summary: While trekking in Britain, the Cullens come across a suspicious looking ruin, which turns out to be a school of magic - Hogwarts. Soon, the Cullens are lured into the world of magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**So...hey. I'm editing the whole story, which will probably take some time. However, I hope that the edit will make the story better.  
There will be no updates until the entire fanfiction is edited. The POVs of the characters will change throughout the story.

* * *

**

_~Edward's POV~

* * *

_

"Edward, Cullen, how dare you get us lost?!?" Rosalie screamed, tugging at her golden tresses. _Thanks loads Edward, my hair is RUINED!!_

Suddenly, Alice's eyes focused on a ruin. "That's an illusion," she said quietly. "It's a kind of castle..." Her eyes unfocused. "Yup, it's a castle. Let's go," she said shortly, walking swiftly towards the ruin._ "_Don't think I'm letting you off, Edward. My clothes are totally ruined. And my new satin heels," she added just looked...uncomfortable. "Edward, I think we really should listen to Alice." _I....uh...sort of borrowed her favourite jacket._

Sighing, I agreed. It seemed that my idea of going trekking while vacationing in Britain wasn't such a good idea. Emmett had agreed swiftly, thinking of all the foreign animals. Alice had thought of her new, cute trekking outfit and jumped at the idea. Rosalie and Jasper had tagged along, being bored.

Jasper tried to calm Alice and Rose down by sending waves of serenity towards them. As soon as we were in clear view of the ruin, Alice knocked on the partially – decomposed door. _Ugh, this place looks awful. Wait. Is Bella wearing my best jacket? My RALPH LAUREN one?_

As the decomposed door creaked open, I heard thousands of 'voices'. I looked inside the door. Instead of the expected heap of old wood and mud, it was a glowing hall with thousands of students sitting in long wooden tables. _What the hell? Who would barge in here in the middle of lunch? Wow, she's really hot. _I growled slightly at the last one and Bella's hand tightened around mine. Amazed and stunned, I walked in, followed by my siblings, daughter and fiancée.

The ceiling was beautiful and matched the sky outside. There was not a trace of the ruin I had seen before. Even as I looked back at the rotten door and the broken windows, they were replaced by a grand set of double doors and arched windows.

Ok, what the hell was going on?

I looked into a bushy-haired girl who looked suspicious and wary, unlike her schoolmates who were gaping at our impossible beauty. I shifted uncomfortably, and decided to look into her mind.

She was thinking of an extract from a textbook, _Dark Creatures and their Habitats._ Mentally, she was ticking off the physical characteristics of...vampires.

This girl was smart. Apparently, her name was Hermione Granger. Odd name.

However, she seemed slightly confused by our golden eyes. And me. She was thinking of some guy called Cedric Diggory. An image of him floated to the top of her mind. I gasped – he looked like my human twin brother.

She took out a wooden stick, which was apparently, 'a magical wand'. I stared at it with amusement for a second, before asking, "Who's Cedric Diggory?"

An Asian girl called Cho Chang fainted. I assumed she was his girlfriend.

The redhead sitting next to Hermione, whose name was apparently Ron, said hoarsely, "She...she...'s a _Veela_!!" He was gaping at Rosalie.

Rosalie said sharply, "No, I certainly am not a Veela, whatever that is." She probably took it as an insult. According to Hermione Granger's mind, a Veela was a stunning part-human.

Ron fainted, as well.

S\She spoke up. "No, she's not a Veela. But she might..." She fell silent, contemplating our odd golden eyes again.

_She might be a vampire_, she thought.

Unthinkingly, I replied, "Well, yes, actually, we are."

She fainted.

Bella shot an exasperated look at me. _Joy, Edward, you just illegally spread our secret. Again. _She glided towards the rest of our family.

"I'm sorry to trespass on your territory. We mean no harm," Carlisle said calmly.

A greasy-haired man pointed a stick towards me. "You. Diggory. Come with me." I answered, 'I'm sorry, I'm not this 'Cedric Diggory' person, and I would prefer to stay here." Greasy waved his stick and shouted "Imperio!" At once, my mind went blank, with nothing but unexplainable joy_. Go along with Severus Snape,_ a voice echoed in my mind. _Go on..._

Just then, the dreamy feeling stopped. Bella seemed to be concentrating. I shot her a grateful glance, which she ignored. "Who the hell are you and how dare you attack my fiancée?" she growled. "STUPEFY!!" he screamed, pointing his wand at her. I smiled, and reached out and grabbed his wand. "Return my wand this instant!" That pitiful guy yelled.

"Listen, if you don't shut up, your 'wand' will be broken into half." I told him. Just then, that Asian girl came to and ran towards me. "Cedric!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "For God's sake, can someone please tell me who the hell is this DAMN CEDRIC DIGGORY!!!" I screamed, losing his temper.

Jasper sent calming waves towards us. "I think, that we need to go to my office," the old man said, still calm. The greasy-haired idiot tried to grab his wand from me and I threw it to Rosalie. Rose caught it and snapped it in one swift motion.

She then threw it on the floor and stamped on it, splintering it into a million pieces. "Oh, I apologize," Rose said, casually kicking the pieces towards the end of the hall. She shot a dazzling, insincere smile at him and made a few boys faint.

The old man then casually said, "Severus, I'm sorry, but for treating our guests in such an inhospitable manner, you deserve it, and Cullens, please follow me." We then followed him to a few statues and he muttered, "Chocolate frog." The statues moved aside and he led us into a circular room.

"Now, I'm guessing you are not human, am I correct?" he said, still pleasant. "Yes," I said. "What are you, then? Are you wizards?"

"No," I replied. "Muggles?" he questioned. "Whatever they are, no," I said, wrinkling my nose. They sounded dumb. "Well, then, what are you?" I hesitated, and said softly;

"Vampires." I deliberately ignored Rosalie's aggravated and pissed off glare.

* * *

**Right. This is the end of the first edited chapter – hope it's better, and less confusing. To clear up a few doubts, in this fanfiction, Bella and Edward are not married. They are engaged. Also, Jacob will not be in this fic. **

**Reviews make my day:)**


	2. Chapter 2

ROSALIE POV

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! You did NOT just spill our secret!" I yelled. That old guy smiled and said, "Not to worry, we won't tell anyone." "THE VOLTURI WILL BE AFTER OUR NECKS!!" I screamed and stomped out. Just then, an amazing smell hit me.

Damn.

EMMETT POV

"ROSALIE!!!" Alice shouted. I ran out. What the heck? Rose was eyeing a girl with bright red hair, her eyes black with thirst. "Emmett, help me!" I quickly pulled the hissing Rose into the room. Alice helped me. _Edward, we'll have to let Rose hunt immediately, _I thought. Edward nodded stiffly, and disappeared into the room again. The old dude called, "Ginny Weasley! Can you please come into my office?" The terrified redhead followed him in. "Emmett," Alice called. I nodded swiftly and glided out of that castle.

GINNY POV

I was just walking to my potions class when a stunning blonde girl pounced at me, snarling and hissing. I dropped all my books, frozen. I backed away slowly and suddenly a burly guy and a pixie-like girl appeared and pulled the hissing girl away. I was still terrified, when suddenly Albus Dumbledore appeared. , "Ginny Weasley! Can you please come into my office?" I unfroze and followed the headmaster in.

Inside, there were six stunning people. There was a dazzling bronze-haired boy, who looked exactly like Cedric Diggory. I didn't know him much, so I didn't say anything. A stunning blonde girl, a gorgeous brunette, a good-looking blonde guy, a HUGE brawny guy and a pixie-like girl were with him.

The youngest was a pretty bronze-haired girl, who looked like she was about sixteen. There was also an older blonde man, and a caramel-haired lady. All of them except for the bronze-haired girl were as pale as sheet, and had dazzling topaz eyes. The bronze-haired girl had chocolate brown eyes.

"Miss Weasley, meet the Cullens." The brunette girl smiled warmly and took my hand. Her hand was icy, but I didn't want to seem rude so I shook it. "Hey. I'm Isabella Swan."

The bronze haired girl came forward and took my hand. Her hand was much warmer. "Heya. I'm Renesmee Cullen. Call me Nessie."

The Cedric Diggory look-alike's skin was as icy as the brunette's. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." The blonde boy took my hand, smiling. "I'm Jasper Hale."

The lady stepped forward, smiling kindly. "Hello dear, I'm Esme Cullen." She reminded me of my own mother. The man shook my hand, smiling. "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen." Just then, the pixie-like girl bounced in. "Oh hi! I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you." She shook my hand enthusiastically.

"Uhh...hi...I'm Ginny Weasley," I stuttered, a little intimidated by these beautiful people. A hint of a smile tugged at Edward Cullen's lips. The brunette shot him a reproachful look. The headmaster stood up.

"Now that you all know each other, why not, Miss Weasley, you go to your potions class now?" His smile looked a little forced. I stood up, turned around and headed for the door without hesitation, almost knocking into the stunning blonde, whose eyes were now a dazzling topaz, and the burly guy. They looked apologetically at me, and I walked away, confused.

Who were these Cullen people, and why were they at Hogwarts? I was determined to find out.

CARLISLE POV

"I'm very sorry, Headmaster, my daughter was...thirsty. it has been a long time since our last hunting trip. We are sorry to trespass on your residence and I understand if you want us to leave," I apologized. "Oh, it's fine. Actually, I was hoping if the myths about you are true. So, are you repelled by garlic?"

I laughed.

"Myth,"

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth, we sparkle in the sun, however,"

"Sleeping in coffins? Transform into bats?"

"Myths. Actually, we can't sleep."

"Fascinating. Why not you tell me a little about your family and your kind."

"Of course," I agreed. "As you know, this is my wife, Esme Cullen. My children are Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Bella is Edward's fiancée, Rosalie is Emmett's mate and Jasper is Alice's mate. Renesmee is half-human and Edward and Bella's biological daughter. As for our kind, we are blood drinkers, of course. However, we Cullens drink animal blood instead, as we do not want to kill humans. That's why our eyes are topaz instead of red. Renesmee however, can live on either human food or blood, though she prefers blood. We have enhanced strength, speed, eyesight, hearing, and smell -basically everything."

"Excellent. Now, I think magic does not run in the veins, so how would you like to attend Hogwarts? The children only, yes, the adults, however-"

"I'm sure I can help out in the hospital wing. I'm a doctor," I said. Esme said, "I can help out there, too," "Excellent. I assume you have enough money to cover your needs?" The family laughed. "We have more than enough money, but we need your wizarding money," I explained. "Of course, Diagon alley will supply to all your needs. You should spend the night here. The adults can go to the hospital wing and take care of their needs, and the children can come and get sorted." I quickly glided out of the room and to the hospital wing with Esme.

ALICE POV

I followed Professor Dumbledore to a room where there was an old hat. "Isabella Marie Swan, you first," Bella looked a little scared, but walked forward anyway. He put it on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you're next. He put the hat on me. "Hmm...you're a difficult one. Enthusiastic, intelligent, brave, and a little crazy. I think the best will be...RAVENCLAW!" it shouted. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" "GRYFFINDOR!" Edward went to stand beside Bella.

"Rosalie Hale?" "RAVENCLAW!" She walked towards me. "Jasper Hale?" "RAVENCLAW!" Yay! Jazz came and stood beside me. "Emmett Cullen!" "GRYFFINDOR!!" Rosalie hissed. "Damn!!" Emmett looked sadly at her and then went to stand with Edward and Bella. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" She skipped up there. "GRYFFINDOR!" Nessie joined Emmett, Bella and Edward. Bella hugged Ness. You would think instead of mother and daughter they were BFFs.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Now that you're all sorted, you can proceed to your common rooms. A set of robes will be on your beds," Wow, good service. I quickly headed out with my siblings. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, could I have a word with you?"

They obliged, and my favorite sister waved at us. "Good luck," She told me, and skipped away with my dear brother Eddie. He growled at me. I giggled.

EDWARD POV

"Edward, there's a little problem. During the Triwizard Tournament, our dear friend Cedric Diggory died. Well, he looks strikingly like you. Except for your hair and your eyes, you are an exact replica of him. The students may be a little....surprised, especially Harry potter, who saw him die. Please do be prepared for it, and Cho Chang, she was Cedric's girlfriend, and don't expect her to not have a reaction at all. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir," I said. "And Bella, if Cho...reacts, don't push her away and get all defensive and stuff, okay? Because she does have a wand," "Of course, Professor," Bella said. "If everything is clear, you may leave," he gestured to the door. I grabbed Bella's hand, slightly nervous. Even if Bella was prepared for Cho, I certainly wasn't.

I walked as quickly as humans should walk, trying to find the common room. Everyone was staring at us, and I heard whispers of "Diggory" and something along the lines of that.

Suddenly, a blonde guy in green and silver robes came up to me, sneering. "Diggory, aren't you supposed to be dead? And who is this pretty girl here?" He smiled at Bella. "Back off, whoever you are. And keep your eyes of my fiancée."

I resisted wringing his neck and punching his face. "Oooh, Diggory has a fiancée, huh?" "I AM NOT CEDRIC DIGGORY!!!! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" I yelled. Bella glared at me.

Oops. I lost it. "Whoever you are, you probably should leave us alone," Bella told that idiot. Than, she pulled me from the room and started dragging me towards the common room. I tried struggling at first but I didn't have a chance against a vampire that was so much younger than me.

Then, a girl with bushy brown hair came towards us, with a black haired boy and a red-haired boy behind her. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you new?" Suddenly, Bella looked really strained. "Uhh...I have to go." She turned to me and said in vampire speed, "La Tua Cantante,"

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I can't be bothered to write it.

**BELLA POV**

Suddenly, a blonde guy in green and silver robes walked up to us, sneering. "Diggory, aren't you supposed to be dead? And who is this pretty girl here?" He smiled in what should have been a seductive way at me. "Back off, whoever you are. And keep your eyes of my fiancée." Edward looked like he was about to kill that guy. "Oooh, Diggory has a fiancée, huh?"

"I AM NOT CEDRIC DIGGORY!!!! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" he yelled, losing his temper. I glared at him. "Whoever you are, you probably should leave us alone," I told him calmly. Than I dragged him towards the common room. He tried struggling for a while, than gave up.

Suddenly, a girl with bushy brown hair came towards us, with a black haired boy and a red-haired boy behind her. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you new?" Suddenly, her scent hit me like a wrecking ball.

I used my rejection power (A/N: Yes, Bella has a power of rejection) but it didn't work much. I made up a lame excuse, muttering something about the bathroom. But I whispered in vampire speed to Edward, "La Tua Cantante," before fleeing in vampire speed.

Damn. I had a power of rejection, and supernatural self-control and I couldn't even resist a mere girl's blood? I gave myself a pep talk. "You will not be beaten by a human girl. A mortal will not make me break my clean record. A mortal girl cannot ruin an immortal like me."

And I ran swiftly into the forest. A mountain lion and two grizzlies later, I heard somebody say "Are you a student? You are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest. What are you doing here?" Oh shit. I was covered in blood. I quickly fled vampire speed.

Later, I was complaining to Edward. "I can't believe it! I let two humans beat me. I RAN from humans. ARGHH!!!!! It's so infuriating," Edward replied, "Well, at least you understand how I felt when you sat next to me in biology," I whipped around. "Well, thanks for being so helpful and comforting to me," I snapped.

I stomped away, Edward following behind me. "Be - LUH!!! Fine, I'm sorry for being so unhelpful and un-comforting to you. Am I forgiven?" he flashed me a dazzling smile. "Fine, but if you ever do that again, I promise you that I will go out with that blonde guy just now." T

hat did it. He looked afraid now. "Okay, okay, fine!" he said hastily and pouted. I laughed. "You're really cute when you do that, y'know?" I said. But I was still troubled inside. I had met my 'singer'. How could I resist killing her? I started to think.

Edward resisted because he loved me. If I could love her, (a/n: as a sister or BFF of course.) too, maybe, I could resist, too. Now, all I have to do was to make friends with my La Tua Cantante. Nice.

_

**EDWARD POV**

"JUST LET ME IN!!!" I yelled.

"Nuh-uh," she said obstinately.

"God damnit let me in, is that so hard to do?"

"Yessir, it's my job for god's sake!" she yelled back at me.

I was still arguing with that dumb portrait when some red-haired Gryffindor twins came up and joined Bella, watching me with an amused expression. Finally, Bella became impatient and walked up. "Password?" that dumb lady asked. "Vampires," she said with a smirk.

The portrait swung open and she climbed in gracefully, followed by me. A redhead asked, "So beautiful, is that insane person your boyfriend?" Bella smirked. "Yup." She replied. I scowled. Finally, when we were left alone, she started laughing. "Ohmygod, you don't know how amusing it was when you were arguing with a portrait just because you refuse to say the 'V' word!"

Just then, Bella's La Tua Cantante walked in, accompanied by those two boys. Bella looked a little strained, but she held out her hand. "Hey guys. I'm Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen, my fiancé." The boys' faces fell when Bella said 'fiancé'. She gave me a warning look. The girl shook Bella's hand. "Hi Bella, Edward. I'm Hermione Granger and these is Harry Potter," she gestured to the black-haired guy, "and Ron Weasley," she gestured to the redhead.

"Hey, Ron, do you by any chance have a sister called Ginny and two twin brothers?" Bella asked. Ron gaped at her for a second, than seemed to recover and answered, "Y...Yeah...my twin brothers are, I, mean, they're called, uh, Fred and George. And, um, my sister is Ginny Weasley. And...Uh, by the way, are you a Veela?" he stammered.

She looked at him strangely, and said, "No." The black-haired one seemed to be faring not much better. Hermione broke in. "Anyway, have you heard that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming back to visit? They say there's going to be a little competition and there will be a ball. It's...sort of a 'post-Triwizard tournament' thing." Harry flinched.

"His friend Cedric died in the tournament. And by the way, you look exactly like him." Hermione said. Just then, Renesmee skipped in. "Hi Bella, hi Edward!" she said brightly. "Oh, you must be Harry, Hermione and Ron, right? It's so nice to meet you!" she shook their hands enthusiastically.

"Oh, and by the way, Esme said we're going to Diagon Alley in an hour. Okay, I'm meeting Luna now, so I've gotta go, bye!" and she skipped out. Ron mumbled, "What...was...that?" I snorted. Bella smirked.

_

**NESSIE POV**

Oh, I'm so excited! We're going to Diagon Alley! I was so happy that I accidentally bumped into a Slytherin boy. "Hello, beautiful," he said, smiling in what was probably supposed to be a seductive way.

I smiled. "Hi! I'm Renesmee Cullen. Oh, whoops, I have to go, see you in a bit!" I dazzled him momentarily and he looked dizzy. I skipped away, humming Hilary Duff's 'Play with Fire'. Unlike my Dad's classical taste, I was like my mum, and liked to listen to pop and rock. I quickly got changed into a black Ralph Lauren polo shirt and a cute denim miniskirt, and wore my new denim jacket, courtesy of Alice.

I slipped on some cute ballet flats, and bounced downstairs. Edward was wearing a white button-down shirt and jeans. Bella was wearing a white Abercrombie tank top, jeans and flats. Alice wore a flowery sundress and high heels and Jasper wore a tan shirt and a white jacket, and bermudas. Rosalie was beautiful as usual in a strapless red dress and heels. Emmett wore a simple dark blue shirt and khakis. And all of the Hogwarts students were staring at us, practically drooling.

Esme, who was decked out in white was looking at the list of things we had to buy. Carlisle was reading A Beginner's Guide to Magic. "Oh good, you're here. ESME!" Alice said. Esme jumped and said, "Alright, we have to go." I just realized there was a glowing laptop computer on the table. "Okay, on the count of three, everyone touch the laptop.

One, two, THREE!" Carlisle called. I touched the laptop and there was a jerk behind my navel. I shut my eyes. A voice called, "Diagon Alley," I opened my eyes.

I was in a wizarding town! Everyone around me was wearing robes, and I felt a little self-conscious. "Okay, first stop, Ollivander's Wands." Esme said. We walked to a dusty little shop that said, "Ollivander's Wands," I went in behind my family. "Ah, you are the Cullens, yes? Miss, you first," Ollivander said, pointing to Alice.

"Oak and dragon heartstring. Flexible. Give it a wave, yes?" She waved it enthusiastically. Gold sparks flew out and formed the words, "ALICE". "Ah, yes. This is a powerful wand." Alice skipped aside. "Next, Mr. Edward Cullen." Edward stepped forward. 5 wands later, he ended up with Mahogany and phoenix feather.

After that was Bella, who ended up with Rosewood and unicorn hair. Rosalie got Birch and Veela hair. Emmett got Elm and dragon heartstring. Jasper received Holly and Chimaera hair. Carlisle got maple and Ramora scale. Esme got Teak and Demiguise pelt.

Finally, it was my turn. I had to try sixteen wands. Finally, on the seventeenth, he said, "Yew and dragon scale. Durable." I waved it and a shower of silver dust exploded out of my wand. "Perfect! That will be 144 galleons, please." Esme handed him a small bag full of coins. "Keep the change," she said. Okay, next stop, **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.**

At Madam Malkin's, Esme bought Alice a velvet red dress robe and a rose pink one, Bella a deep midnight blue dress robe and a shimmery golden one, Rosalie a pale pink dress robe and a silver one, Edward had a red and gold dress robe, Emmett had bottle green, and Jasper had blue and silver. All the boys had traditional tuxedos, as well.

I had a pale blue dress robe, and a crimson one which Alice had insisted on. We also bought plain black robes for everyday wear. Next stop, Flourish & Blotts.

Once we had bought textbooks for Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Potions, Charms, Divination (Alice had rolled her eyes over that one), Herblogy, Care of Magical Creatures,Astronomy,Ancient Runes, Arithmancy,History Of Magic and Flying, we started to buy interesting-looking books.

I bought a book called A Muggle-born's guide to Magic and Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. Bella and Edward bought Quidditch through the Ages, The Complete Guide: Defense Against the Dark Arts and A Complete Glossary of Spells.

Rose and Emmett bought A Beginner's Guide to Magic and Practical Jokes with Simple Spells. Alice and Jasper bought The Complete Guide: Herblogy and Potions for Beginners. Carlisle and Esme bought A Healer's Complete Guide and Vampires: A Complete and Detailed Guide. Once we were done, we paid up quickly and left the store. Apothecary, here we come!

The Apothecary was fascinating. While Esme and Carlisle bought our potion ingredients and some healing potions, the rest of us wandered around, fascinated by the unicorn horns, beetle's eyes, snakeskins and other weird objects.

After that, we proceeded to Eeylops owl Emporium. Bella and Edward picked out a handsome white and brown Tawny Owl, Alice and Jazz chose a pure white Snowy owl, Rose and Em wanted a brown Barn Owl and I chose a small brown screech owl.

My parents called their owl Coco, Alice and Jazz wanted Celeste, and Em and Rosalie wanted Rosie. I called mine Twilight. Then we went to the Cauldron Shop.

We bought one of each kind for everyone. That meant we each had seven-copper, brass, pewter, silver, self-stirring, collapsible, and solid gold. Then we stopped by Gringotts, to store our fortune in. Since we couldn't have credit cards, Esme and Carlisle gave us 2000 Galleons each.

Alice threw a tantrum at having a limit, but she soon got over it, after Esme and Carlisle said she could have her credit cards as well. Then we went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Esme and Carlisle ordered Firebolt 99s (more advanced version of the Firebolt) for us each.

We also purchased Quidditch Finesse Kits, and a complete Quidditch set, to practice at home. Finally, we took a portkey back home.

In no time, Esme had packed our objects into out respective trunks. This was it. We were ready for school.

**ALICE POV **

I was up all night, making alterations to my uniform-fine, our uniforms. I cast a Purifying spell on the silver and gold thread, which made it look shinier. I removed half of the sleeves slashed off the ugly lace on the boys' tuxedos, sliced the neckline so it became V-shaped and I slashed off four inches of robe. Finally, I was satisfied.

I spent the night reading about useful hexes and jinxes. I also learned useful little spells like Stupefy, Rennervate and Levicorpus. I also went to the library and borrowed some books on useful spells and healing. I was very interested in Healing.

By morning, I had memorized about ninety curses, hexes, jinxes and other useful spells. I had also memorized most potion ingredients and their uses, and all of the textbooks word for word. I had also memorized at least 200 potion recipes. But I was worried. My knowledge was strictly textbook-based. What if I was at the bottom of the class? Well, I would know later.

**BELLA POV**

Me, Edward, Nessie and Emmett had spent the whole night memorizing curses, hexes, jinxes and spells. I had borrowed some books on Defense that day, and I was extremely interested in Defense. I was also mesmerized by the beasts and magical creatures.

Edward was interested in Transfiguration, Ness was fascinated by Astronomy. Emmett was interested in Herblogy.

In the night, I had learnt to conjure up temporary shields, and I knew many jinxes, hexes and curses. By morning, I had memorized all the textbooks, knew at least 150 hexes, jinxes and curses and at least 50 defensive spells, could name most magical creatures and give a detailed explanation and summary about them too.

Edward could transfigure simple objects, and had memorized practically everything about Transfiguration. Nessie could name all of the planets, identify them and give a detailed summary on them. Emmett could name everything in the Hogwarts greenhouses, and identify all of them. He could give a detailed explanation on their uses, origin and so on.

We had all went to borrow books that day, and we had finished reading everything. I was fascinated in the book Hogwarts: A History. I came across a useful spell called Levicorpus, and was dying to try it out. When morning finally came, I slipped on my robes, noticing they looked a bit more fashionable that usual. _Alice_. I sighed.

When I finished changing, I noticed something on the Gryffindor notice board. There was going to be a dance at the ball Hermione was talking about. Well. I quickly got changed and ready for school. Once Edward saw the notice, he grinned. "Would you like to be my date for the ball?" he asked. "Of course," I replied, smiling.

Edward went to find Jazz and Em, and Ness and I went to wait get Alice and Rose. On the way there, I got six invites to go to the ball and Ness got four. I was starting to get irritated. Finally, Alice and Rose appeared. "C'mon, let's go, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are coming today." Alice said enthusiastically.

We were already late for breakfast, and by the time we got downstairs, the pupils had all arrived. The Beauxbatons Academy were dressed in blue and white, the Durmstrang Institute students wore black. "So, Beauxbatons students will stay with the Ravenclaws, and Durmstrang students can stay with the Slytherins." Dumbledore was saying.

"Anyway, the dance. Anyone is free to attend. There are no age restrictions. The dress code will be formal wear. And, by the way, the dance is in two days. Clear?" We nodded. "Now. If everything is settled, you can go to your classes." Okay. Here goes. My first day of wizard school.

**Okay, I'm really sorry for this, but this is a cliff hanger. I cant wait to continue reading, so I'll probably update tomorrow or someday around there.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Twilight.

Stephenie: No you don't.

Disclaimer: Then I own Edward.

Edward: No you don't. Bella owns me.

Bella: -sticks out tongue-

Me: Waaa!!!! I don't own Twilight...

Edward: -hinthint-

Me: Or Edward. Humph. –sobs-

EDWARD POV

"Mr. Cullen, what is Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?" Professor McGonagall asked me. "Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration is a law of wizarding physics which states what powers magic has to create or destroy matter. There are five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law; some are food and love. Food may be multiplied once a real food object is actually in hand, but cannot be created from nothing. Love cannot be created; it can only be imitated through a Love Potion or the Imperius Curse, in which case it resembles an obsessive infatuation." I answered confidently.

Hermione Granger looked a little annoyed, Harry and Ron were amused, and Professor McGonagall's were impressed_. Impressive, he's a new student, too. _She thought. "Excellent, Mr. Cullen. 30 points to Gryffindor." I grinned. Wizarding School was so much more fun that normal school, and Transfiguration was fascinating! My favorite subject already. I wondered how Bella was doing...

BELLA POV

Defense against the Dark Arts was awesome!!! A little ironic, since I was a classified as a Dark Creature itself. Oh well. But the teacher, Dolores Umbridge, was irritating. We couldn't even use magic in the class, so I wordlessly cursed her, thinking that it would be excellent practice. So I used the Stinging hex on her. The results were very amusing.

"Miss Cullen! Name five Dark Creatures and give a summary on one or it will be detention!" she snapped. Easy. I smirked.

"Inferi, Dementors, Vampires, Banshees, Kappas. Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soul-less and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life." I recited.

(Straight from Harry Potter Lexicon.) Professor Umbridge looked like she was about to explode. "Very good, Miss. Now write down detailed summaries of the other four creatures," she said in a sugary voice. Ha, I wasn't going to be beaten. I wrote the summaries down in record time.

**Inferi**

**The Inferi are animated corpses who do the bidding of the Dark wizard who created them. They are solid, and can only be affected by fire.**

**Vampires**

**Vampires are studied in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but are not considered wizards. Their appearance is described as pale and gaunt. Treatment of vampires is regulated by the Ministry of Magic; they seem to be classified as "non-wizard part-humans. They are hated and feared by many. Centaurs oppose them. There are products made and sold for their use (blood-flavored lollipops sold at Honeydukes') Garlic is used against vampires, though exactly how might be a little complicated. They are associated with Romania and Transylvania . (This one amused me a lot.)**

**Banshees**

**A banshee is a dark creature with the appearance of a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face. Its screams will kill. The singer Celestina Warbeck performs with a backing group of banshees.**

**Kappas**

**A kappa is a water-dweller resembling a scaly monkey with webbed hands It kappa will grab and strangle waders in its pond. The kappa is a Japanese creature.**

When I handed it in to Professor Umbridge, she gaped at me, wide eyed. I smiled at her sweetly and asked, "Here you go, Professor Umbridge. I hope it lives up to your expectations." And I walked back to my seat. Yup, Defense was certainly interesting. I wonder if Alice is doing as well...

ALICE POV

Potions was really very interesting. I inspected each ingredient and memorized its smell, and every little detail. Professor Snape was looking sour, as my potion was perfect. Every time he tried to tip it over, I saw it in my visions and steadied it.

Once it was the exact shade of muddy brown that a Polyjuice Potion should be, I corked up a sample. Pansy Parkinson tried to grab it, but I held it tightly. I gave Snape the potion and just before he could drop it, Professor Flitwick stepped in.

"Professor Snape, you- Wow, I have never seen a finer sample of Polyjuice Potion! I assume you brew it yourself?" Professor Snape opened his mouth, but I quickly said, "Actually, it was me." Flitwick turned around.

"Miss Cullen! All the teachers have been talking about the Cullens, about Mr. Edward Cullen's perfect knowledge of Transfiguration, of Miss. Swan's perfect knowledge of Defense against the Dark Arts, they all say the Cullens are geniuses, and they may actually beat Hermione Granger! Ah, anyway, an A* for you, and 50 points to Ravenclaw! Oh yes, Severus, Dumbledore wants you at 4pm later. Goodbye!" he waved.

I blinked. "Well, that was dramatic." I murmured.

ROSALIE POV

I couldn't believe I thought school was boring. School is AWESOME!!! Especially Charms. We were learning summoning charms today, and I loved the way I could just say a simple, Accio! And the object would zoom towards me. It would be really useful for makeup. And dressing up, of course.

I pointed my slim birch wand at a book and said, "Accio textbook!" The textbook zoomed towards me and I caught it reflexively. "Wonderful! 20 points for Ravenclaw! No homework for today, except practice your banishing charms. Those who failed to do the summoning charm, practice that, too. Class dismissed!" Lunch time. I wonder, was Nessie coping?

NESSIE POV

Arithmancy was amazing! So complicated and it actually made me think. It was almost as good as my Ancient Runes lesson. I looked happily at the complicated number chart. I idolized Bridget Wenlock loads!

Just then, I realized Professor Vector had asked me a question. I quickly racked my brains for the answer. "Number seven," I answered with confidence. "Correct again, 40 points to Gryffindor." I grinned. How was Emmett doing? I wondered.

EMMETT POV

Herblogy! It was A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!!! I put on my earmuffs, and pulled out my mandrake from the pot. I inspected it, amused, and started drawing a cross-section diagram of it, ignoring its violent and rather irritating scream. "Absolutely right! 20 points for Gryffindor! You're moving up to Greenhouse 3 tomorrow!" Prof. Sprout cried. Neville threw me a sour look and I grinned in amusement. My mind wandered to Jazzy. He was probably calm, as usual....

JAZZ POV

Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Care of Magical Creatures rox! I patted the Aethonon's chestnut fur. I stroked its wings and fed it the pack of Aethonon feed. It neighed. Yay! I was the first one who made it neigh! YIPPEE!!! Hagrid says Aethonons neigh when their happy and contented. That meant my Aethonon was happy!

I squealed like Alice when it came to shopping "EEEE!! My Aethonon neighed! It's happy! Yay!!!" Hagrid gave me an odd look. "Yep, it is. 20 points to Ravenclaw, I guess," I squealed again. "EEEPP!! EEEPP!!" Hagrid finally recommended for me to go to Carlisle. "You need a Calming Pill." He said. That idiot Draco Malfoy sneered. "Stupid hyperactive idiot," he muttered.

My eyes flashed black. "Tarantallegra!" I shouted, pointing my wand towards Malfoy. Damn him. He started dancing like crazy and he pointed his wand at me. "Sectumsempra!" he yelled, but I dodged it and deflected it with a neat shield charm.

Hagrid yelled, "STOP NOW!!" I sighed and muttered the counter-jinx. Malfoy immediately pointed his wand at me but Professor McGonagall happened to pass by. "Malfoy! 20 points from Slytherin and detention tonight!" she yelled.

Malfoy sulked and shot me death glares. I messed his emotions up a little. I made him guilty, than embarrassed, than hyper, than angry, than self-conscious, than annoyed, than lustful, than back to embarrassed. Ha! Serve him right.

BELLA POV

I went to the Great Hall after Defense against The Dark Arts. Alice, Edward, Nessie, Jazz, Emmett and Rose were already there. "OMG!!! I LOVE THIS SCHOOL! OMG!!!" Alice was squealing. Edward looked really excited.

"Ohmygod, Transfiguration is AWESOME!! It's really interesting and-"...Jazz was really hyper. "Care of Magical Creatures is amazing! I cursed Malfoy and...." Emmett, Nessie and Rose were chattering away about their lessons.

Just then, a pretty blonde French girl came up to Edward. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" she asked in a heavy French accent. I watched, amused, as Edward said, "No thank you, I'm going with Bella,"

Then a good-looking guy from Durmstrang came up and asked Fleur. She looked disdainfully at Edward and me and agreed. That guy stumbled off, but Fleur stood there, waiting. Finally, she asked, "Well, aren't any of you going to ask me?"

We just shook our heads and Fleur hissed, cursing me under her breath. I soundlessly hexed her with a Trip Jinx, and giggled when she glared at me. "Well, that was something," Edward said, and we all burst out laughing.

_

Hermione POV

Arghh!!! Those Cullen kids were really annoying. They were absolutely perfect! They were beautiful, and they were geniuses. I couldn't believe it!

I was determined to be the centre of attention at the ball. I wore a beautiful floaty pink dress that was flared out at the edges, and I smoothed my hair into a sleek bun. And what's more, I was going with Viktor Krum, and that made me a little smug.

I was the centre of attention after a dazzling couple glided into the ball. Edward and Bella. Edward's bronze hair was in a carefully casual disarray as usual, and he was wearing a red and gold dress robe.

His skin was pale white against the black of the tuxedo, and obviously, he was grinning. Bella looked dazzling as well. She wore a midnight blue dress which was flared out, her mahogany hair lustrous. Her skin was pale white as well, and was striking against her dress. She was smiling, as well.

The next couple was Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was gorgeous in a pale pink strapless dress lined with silver. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back. Emmett was wearing a traditional black tuxedo, and was looking amazing as usual.

After that was Renesmee Cullen, accompanied by Roger Davies. Her bronze waves cascaded down her back, and she was beautiful in off-shoulder pale blue dress. Roger looked plain next to her beauty, and looked dazzled at his good luck at having Renesmee as his partner.

After that, Harry and Ginny entered. Harry was wearing a traditional tuxedo and looked nervous. Ginny was in gold and looked radiant. They looked plain after the Cullens though.

And then there was Alice and Jasper. Alice was wearing an elegant velvet red dress, and looked amazing. Her hair was sleek and smooth, instead of its usual spiky do. Jasper was gorgeous in a blue and silver dress robe. They looked as beautiful as their siblings. Fleur, the part-Veela, could not compare with any of the Cullens at all. Great. There goes my spotlight.

**Okay I've written enough. Next chapter will come out soon. Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: If I were SM, would I be on fanfiction?

EDWARD POV

"BE-LUH! AL-ICE! ROSE-A-LIE! C'MON, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" I yelled. "Sheesh Edward, don't need to yell, your fiancée is fine." Alice replied. "NO-SHE-IS-NOT! OUCH! Alice, cut that out! Edward, you had better come and get me or your car will suffer the wrath of an inexperienced mechanic!" Bella yelled.

My eyes widened in terror. I dashed into the girl's bathroom. "Sorry girls, my Volvo needs me!" I shouted as I grabbed Bella and ran into the Gryffindor common room. I distinctly heard that miserable ghost, Moaning Myrtle, yell, "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A GUY IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM???!!!"

I put Bella down. Her hair was shiny and wavy, she had a light blush and her eyes looked wider than ever. She was in a dark blue dress which flared out and hugged her curves. Then, Dean and Justin entered the room, laughing and in black dress robes. When they saw Bella, their jaws dropped. At least Dean's did. Justin fell over and fainted.

Bella swiftly went over. "Rennervate," she pointed her wand at Justin. There was a flash of red light and Justin woke up. His eyelids fluttered. "Uhh...are you okay?" Bella asked, concerned. "Yup, I'm fine. What happened?" Justin rubbed his eyes, dazed. "Um. You fainted. Oh yeah, and I think your friend's going into shock."

She pointed at Dean. Dean's mouth was still open. Justin went over and slapped him. "Dude, are you okay?" Justin asked. "Yeah...just fine..." Dean stammered. I rolled my eyes and dragged Bella out.

"Hey Ren, Rose, Alice. Where are the guys?" Bella asked. Ren said, "Changing. Hey, let's make a bet. Whoever gets the most dances will decide what we'll do for tomorrow, okay?" "You're on," Alice, Rose and Bella chirped.

"The rules: No dancing with the same guy twice or it will not be counted, and rule number two: You cannot get more physical than hugs. The boys can make sure no-one cheats and if anyone is caught cheating; they will have to eat as much human food as the person next to them does for a week. Emmett will supervise Alice, Edward will supervise Rosie and Jasper will supervise Bella and me. Understood?" All the girls nodded. Me, Emmett and Jazz groaned. Darn. There goes my wonderful evening with Bella.

As I glided into the hall, I was surprised by Hermione Granger's slightly spiteful and very jealous thoughts. _Arghh!!! Those Cullen kids are really annoying. They are absolutely perfect! They are all so beautiful, and they are geniuses. I can't believe it!_ She thought. She'd have to deal with it.

After my first dance with Bella, she gave me a quick smile and went off to find another dance partner. I felt someone tapping my shoulder. "Hey Edward, do you mind dancing with me?" The red-haired Ginny Weasley asked. "Sure," I said. Bella, who was dancing with Ron Weasley, flashed me a dazzling smile, and I was momentarily dazzled.

After dancing with Ginny, Pansy Parkinson asked to dance, and I politely declined. Then I caught sight of Bella with Harry Potter, and Lavender wanted to dance with me, so I agreed. Bella looked a little bored, and I heard her think, "Is 24 enough?" I grinned at her.

Just then, Romilda Vane came up and asked to dance with me. Bella looked at me sympathically and proceeded to dance with Neville Longbottom.

Finally, I was allowed to have another dance with my angel. Finally, at the end of the ball, Alice had 46 dances, Rosalie had 52, Renesmee had 61 and Bella had 59.

"Wow, I didn't know Renesmee was so popular!" I commented. "I can't believe I wasted my whole evening!" Bella grumbled. Luckily, Renesmee had wanted to spend the morning and evening practicing magic, and in the afternoon she wanted to go to Hogsmeade.

Renesmee was excited about the amazing sweetshop, Honeydukes, where Professor Dumbledore said that anybody, even vampires would enjoy, Alice wanted to go to Gladrags Wizardwear, Jasper was fascinated with the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted place in Britain, I wanted to visit The Three Broomsticks and see if its famous butterbeer tasted good or if it tasted like dirt, and Bella wanted to visit Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Emmett, being Emmett, wanted to visit Zonko's Joke Shop. He was already fast friends with Fred and George, who were enthusiastically describing Zonko's Joke shop to him. In the end we decided to slit up and meet in the Three Broomsticks in an hour. I quickly sped off to explore Hogsmeade.

An hour later, I ended up with an Auto-Answer quill, a book called Most Potente Potions, which I had persuaded the bookshop owner to sell me, a broomstick Servicing Kit (I found Quidditch very interesting and was planning to go for the tryouts), an enchanted camera, a pack of exploding snap cards, a wizard chess set, a Demiguise hair invisibility cloak, a secrecy-sensor, a sneakoscope, a fanged Frisbee, a set of Gobstones, a Lunascope, a penknife which could undo any knot and unlock any lock, and lots of other interesting stuff. Which I didn't need.

Like the probity probe I got because I thought it would be interesting to test on my spells of concealment to see if they worked. Or the self-inking quill I got because I thought that it was the closest thing to a pen available in this wizarding world. And my new Revealer that I got because I thought that it would be useful. And the Spellotape that I got, but realized was useless afterwards because a Reparo spell would be neater and more effective. And the Wizard's wireless that I bought, because it looked interesting.

I had never bought so many things in my life before. When we met in The Three Broomsticks, Renesmee was carrying two bags full of candies from Honeydukes; Bella had an enchanted bag with at least 50 books and quills inside, and some rubbish as well.

She thought it was embarrassing to have so many bags, so she decided to put an Undetectable Extension Charm on just one bag; Emmett had two bags full of Zonko's merchandise; Jasper was carrying some random stuff and held two bags of Alice's clothes; Rosalie bought plenty of magical beauty products and potions, and of course enchanted mirrors and some clothes, and Alice was carrying two bags. Two bags with undetectable extension charms. Somehow the extension charms had limits. I was carrying three overloaded bags full of rubbish. Ha-ha.

The whole pub was staring at us, except for Fred and George, who was chatting happily with Emmett and who were holding a plastic bag each. I quickly ordered Butterbeers for all of us, and I quickly realized this made a nice substitute for mountain lion blood. It also quenched our thirst completely for a few hours.

Once we reached our respective common rooms, I quickly unloaded my three bags; Bella started sorting out her books in alphabetical order; Renesmee passed around delicious sweets; and Emmett started sorting out his joke items, and giving Fred and George items he accidentally had bought twice.

An hour later, I absentmindedly waved my wand while thinking, "Levicorpus!" Bella screamed and yelled, "Edward, let me down NOW!" I apologized and hastily thought, "Liberacorpus!" Bella fell down onto her floor. She whispered fiercely, "You will not hunt for me for a WEEK!" and flounced off to the girl's dormitory to read MY hard-earned potions book, Most Potente Potions. I groaned. Damn it.

I asked, "Ren, can you convince Bella to return me the book?" She grinned. "Right on!" She skipped into the girl's dorm. She bounced out a few minutes later. "She wouldn't give me the book, but she has a note for you. It read:

_Unless you give me your enchanted camera, your book will end up being tortured and shredded into pieces by yours truly._

Once I had finished reading it, I started to panic. I quickly grabbed the camera and handed it to Ren. I fidgeted for a whole twenty seconds before Ren came bounding back into the room, holding my book. I opened the book, only to see the first page decorated with pink sparkly graffiti, and written in neon pink was the words:

**This book is the illegal property of Eddie Anthony Masen Cullen.**

I sighed. Of course Bella would get some revenge. As I soon as I processed the neon pink, "Eddie' though, I started to hyperventilate and Bella appeared in front of me and snapped a photo. She quickly dashed to Emmett and handed him the photo. Emmett high-fived Bella and they both started laughing like children.

Emmett quickly stuck the photo on the Gryffindor Notice board with a Permanent Sticking Charm. Bella giggled and ran off to the girl's dormitory as I growled. Emmett was writing something on a piece of paper. Before I could grab it and read it, he had put it on the notice board with a Permanent Sticking Charm. I quickly read it.

_News Flash: Eddie Cullen was threatened by a GIRL!_

_Emmett Cullen has caught our dear own EDDIE CULLEN being threatened by the beautiful ISABELLA SWAN. EDDIE had performed the Levicorpus Spell on our ISABELLA, his fiancée. *gasp* Yeah, I know, shocking, isn't it? Anyway, as revenge, the beautiful ISABELLA stole his illegal copy of MOST POTENTE POTIONS. *gasp* Yeah, EDDIE CULLEN, model student, buying an ILLEGAL book? _

_Anyway, our dear ISABELLA wrote a note to EDDIE, threatening that she would rip the book to shreds if he did not give her his prized ENCHANTED CAMERA. The note, which was delivered by the gorgeous RENESMEE CULLEN, has an exact copy which is pasted below:_

_Unless you give me your enchanted camera, your book will end up being tortured and shredded into pieces by yours truly._

_For all of ISABELLA'S fans, yes, this is an actual copy of ISABELLA'S handwriting! Anyway, our dear EDDIE panicked, and quickly gave Miss RENESMEE CULLEN the camera. Yes, he does sound desperate for the illegal book, doesn't he? Anyway, the first page of the book was covered in glittery pink graffiti and the words:_

_This book is the illegal property of Eddie Anthony Masen Cullen._

_Was written in neon pink by our own ISABELLA SWAN. Once he saw the word EDDIE, he was horrified, our personal empath from Ravenclaw, JASPER CULLEN, confirmed. The beautiful and brilliant ISABELLA quickly snapped a photo of his expression, which is stated above. Yours truly then pasted the photo on the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm, so don't bother trying to take it off. As well as this article. That's all, thank you all!_

_Your favourite journalist,_

_Emmett McCarty Cullen._

I was ready to explode once I had finished reading this article. I tried pulling it off, than tried all the spells I knew. Finally, I decided to post the news of the Quidditch tryouts over it, but not before six Gryffindors read it and laughed at it. I had to cast six memory charms on them, and I was exhausted inside. I put a Permanent Sticking Charm on that innocent sheet of paper, and stomped off to the boy's dormitory to murder Emmett.

HARRY POV

Finally, the one thing I was better than the Cullens at. Quidditch. I had my absolutely AWESOME Firebolt, which was the best broom in the school, other than Malfoy's new Firebolt 19. They probably had old Cleansweeps...I was still smirking when all the Gryffindor Cullens came into the field, all of them perfect and each of them were sporting a Firebolt 99, the best broom in the world, a broom so expensive even I couldn't afford one. And I was looking at four of them. Damnit.

"Okay, tryouts for Gryffindor Keeper line up here!" Emmett and ten other Gryffindors came onto the pitch. The Cullens gave him a thumbs-up. I noticed that the rest of the Cullens came to watch as well. As each of them flew, I checked them off my list. Lousy...lousy...lousy...Finally, I was at the last person.

"Emmett Cullen!" I called. Emmett got onto his broom and kicked it off. He flew expertly, even better than me! I was sullen when I announced that Emmett was the new Keeper. But after all, he probably had been playing forever. I asked him when he had started playing. Emmett grinned. "I have never played Quidditch before, but wow this game is AWESOME!!!"

Unbelievable. All of the Cullens were as good as Emmett. My reputation as the best player on the team had dissolved. Now the new best player was Edward Cullen. In the end, I had gotten myself Bella Swan, Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell to be Chasers, Emmett Cullen to be Keeper, I was knocked down to the post of Beater, along with Renesmee Cullen.

Edward Cullen was the new seeker, and was incredibly fast and agile. He always seemed to duck a second before a Bludger hit him and had seemingly perfect eyesight and never knocked into a single person. What was worse-every single Cullen had never played the game before. DAMN.

Suddenly, the Slytherins strolled into the pitch and demanded that I let them play. I suggested we have a little game, whoever won could have the pitch. Malfoy eyed the Firebolt 99, and I could practically hear him making plans to break those broomsticks.

Five minutes after the game started, Edward Cullen caught the Snitch and Isabella Swan's broomstick broke, due to a curse that Malfoy aimed at her. I smirked, but Bella performed a simple Reparo spell and it was whole again. She also performed such a powerful Jelly-Legs Jinx on him that Madam Pomfrey had to keep him in the ward for three days. Not a good idea to hex a Cullen.

NEVILLE POV

"No, I am not joking, Mr. Cullen. Today, everybody will have to survive a cutting of Devil's Snare." Professor Sprout said.

She flicked her wand and there was a pot in front of everybody. I inched away from mine. All the Cullens had already taken care of their plants, as well as Hermione Granger. I was trying to remember what was the weakness of the Devil's Snare...Edward Cullen whispered, "Fire," Oh yeah! Fire!

I quickly flicked my wand and it burst into flames. The Cullens were helpful, and never got caught by any of the teachers. But their "perfectness" was starting to get on my nerves.

**Uh-oh, the Cullens have to deal with jealousy! That's bad...Anyway, school's reopening and I won't update as often, I'm sorry. And btw, my birthday was yesterday! I'm officially...*drumroll* twelve. *Music dies down* Sigh...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating, but it's the beginning of the school year in secondary school and I'm trying to get used to being in Secondary school. You guys probably know it as seventh grade or something.**

**I'm still getting used to the 6 new subjects, so I'm going to be on less often. Really sorry.**

**I'll update as soon as possible, okay?**

**Alysonxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For those reviews that say that I don't know the timeline, I DO, IN FACT. The ball is not the Halloween ball or whatever. It is just a normal dance, think Spring Dance or something. And the competition is NOT the Triwizard Tournament; it's just a little contest, no biggie. Oh yeah, and BY THE WAY, imagine Edward had sex w/ Bella BEFORE the wedding, and Renesmee came to life. Happy, all? **

EDWARD POV

I walked out of Herblogy, thinking. The Hogwarts students didn't like us very much, did they? I was thinking so intently that I didn't notice a black-haired, Asian girl run up and kiss me fully on the lips. Shocked, I dropped my books. Then I heard a growl coming from...Bella.

Uh-oh.

She marched over to me and ripped the Asian girl from me. "WHAT THE HELL, EDWARD?!!" she screamed. "Uhh...umm..." I stammered. "I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOUR STUPID EXCUSES! GO TO HELL EDWARD CULLEN!!!" she stomped away. Oh shit. I spun around and glared at that Asian girl. "Who the hell are you and why did you kiss me?" She smirked. "Oh, don't pretend Cedric. YOU know perfectly well that I'm Cho Chang, and I'm your girlfriend. Now tell me how you came back from the dead," I lost my temper. "I-AM-NOT-CEDRIC-DIGGORY!!!" I yelled at her. I ran as fast as i could without a human noticing to the Gryffindor Common room.

Alice was at the Gryffindor portrait hole, glaring straight at me. I gulped, backing away slowly. Too late.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!" she screeched. Oh man, how many more people were going to yell at me today? Bella, then Alice...Who's next? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Nessie? Just as i thought that, all four of them appeared next to Alice. And they DID NOT look happy. Not at all.

BELLA POV

Oh. My. God. EDWARD was kissing Cho Chang!! More like making out, actually. Instead of being upset, I was furious. "WHAT THE HELL, EDWARD?!!" I yelled. "Uhh...umm..." he stammered. Ha, caught in the act. "I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOUR STUPID EXCUSES! GO TO HELL EDWARD CULLEN!!!" I spun around and stomped away to the common room.

I saw Alice on the way there. "ALICECULLENICAUGHTYOURDUMBASSCHEATINGBROTHERKISSINGCHOCHANGANDTELLHIMTHATIHATEHIM!!!" (Alice Cullen I caught your dumbass cheating brother kissing Cho Chang and tell him that I hate him)

Without waiting for her response, I marched away from the frozen Alice, feeling a little guilty. It wasn't her fault; it was her idiotic brother's fault. I caught sight of Ren but I ignored her. She came up to me. "Bella, what's wrong?" she asked. "Well Ren, why not you ask your idiotic father!!" I yelled, and went straight to the girl's dorm, making sure to grab the illegal potions book before I did so.

I needed something to scare me a little now, to the heck with Cullen.

RENESMEE POV

Mum was looking _ma-ad_. I had never seen her as angry as she was now before, not even when Jake and I were caught doing...inappropriate stuff. She and Edward were...really...furious. To the power of ten billion. And that was still an understatement. They nearly killed Jake by ripping him limb to limb. Well, Mum did break an arm, but well...that's another story.

I quickly ran up to her. "Bella what's wrong? I asked. "Well Ren, why not you ask your idiotic father!!" she screamed. Oh no, he did NOT.

I quickly told Rose, Em and Jasper, and boy, were they mad. We quickly made their way to the Gryffindor portrait hole and saw Alice confronting Edward. Understatement of the century. She looked angrier than she did when Emmett dressed me up in HER best, most expensive, limited edition designer clothes, and her 'special occasion' stilettos, then got me to play soccer, basketball, and rugby with them. By then my clothes looked like they had just been rolled in mud, sprayed by Jacob's 'mutt stench' as Rosalie called it, and basically it suited a hobo. No, not even a hobo would be fit to wear it. She had to throw them all away, and she basically ripped Emmett apart. Ouch.

I glared at Edward along with my 'siblings'.

"You have A LOT of explaining to do,"

**It's a short chapter. I know. Cos' there weren't enough reviews. Okay, here's the deal:**

**1-5 reviews = NO UPDATE (NONE AT ALL.)**

**6-10 reviews = Short chapter (I know how much this tortures u. I'm EVIL!!)**

**11-20 reviews = Normal chapter (Aren't I mean?)**

**21+ reviews = LONGGGG CHAPTER!!!**

**So, just click the button and type in a few words. I know, I'm so mean.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or twilight.**

**A/N: 19 REVIEWS!! I LUV U GUYS!! Thank u for all the awesome reviews. I'm sorry I can't give you a never-ending chapter, but I have millions of exams and tests. I'm so sorry!

* * *

  
**

EDWARD POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ACCIDENTALLY KISSED HER??!!" Alice screamed. "It's not like that, really, Alice..." he pleaded. "MORON!! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU'RE A BLOODY VAMPIRE FOR GOD'S SAKE!! COULDN'T YOU HAVE PUSHED HER AWAY??!!" Rose yelled. "V...Vampire?" Ginny Weasley's voice asked, shocked. Nessie grabbed her. "Obliviate!" she hissed, pointing her slender yew wand at Ginny. A dazed look came over her. "Uh, hey, are you new?" She asked brightly. "NESSIE!!!" we yelled. She had cast a far too powerful spell over Ginny.

"Listen, can you remember your name?" Ginny nodded. Then she frowned. "Uhh...I don't know." Nessie looked frantic. Just then, Professor McGonagall walked over.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing here?" she said sternly. Ginny looked blank. "Who are you?" she asked. Professor looked shocked, and then she narrowed her eyes at Nessie. "Miss Cullen, you have A LOT of explaining to do," Then, Dumbledore walked over. "Headmaster, these children seem to have cast a memory charm on Miss Weasley," she reported, glaring at us. Nessie gulped. I winced, everyone's thoughts were screaming at me.

_This is all your fault!_ Alice screamed mentally.

_Edward Cullen, you had better watch out._ Rosalie threatened in her mind.

_Bro, you are in TROUBLE. Watch it._ Emmett thought.

_Too many emotions... Edward, Alice's gonna kill you, bro._ Jasper.

_Edward Cullen, I'M TELLING MUM!!!!_ Nessie yelled at me mentally. I gulped. Oh, DAMN IT.

"Cullens and Miss Weasley, please follow me to my office." Dumbledore said. I followed meekly, hoping the argument had been forgotten. Alice gave me a death glare. _I haven't forgotten, Cullen. _I sighed as we entered his office.

"Miss Cullen?" he asked, looking expectantly at Nessie. She swallowed.

"Professor, we accidentally let slip that we were vampires, and I tried to cast a memory charm on Ginny, but..." she trailed off.

Alice's eyes glazed over, and then she brightened. "OH!!" she cried. Dumbledore looked at her, confused.

"Professor, use the Time Turner! We can distract her, preventing her from listening to our conversation!" she yelled, bouncing up and down.

"How?" he asked, confused.

"As she is leaving the library to get the books, we can tip over her bag when her back is turned so she will have to pack everything again. Then once she is done, we push her books over and hide them so she will have to find them. By the time she has found everything and is approaching the common room, we will no longer be there," she said, narrowing her eyes at me at the last part.

"Okay, it's worth a try," Dumbledore replied, and Alice beamed.

He waved his wand. "Accio Time Turner!" a gold watch with a long metal chain flew out of an oak cupboard. Alice caught it reflexively and started put it around us, and twisted the watch twice. Suddenly, we were flying through space. I saw everything that happened during the last hour. Mesmerized, I reached out towards the myriad of objects. I simply touched air.

Finally, we appeared in the library. Alice whipped the chain from around us, and darted behind a pot plant. Alice and Jasper cast Invisibility Charms on themselves and Emmett and Rose Disillusioned themselves. Nessie Transfigured a nearby book into a shelf and hid behind it. I stood in plain view till Alice tried to Transfigure the bench behind me but the spell hit me instead and I turned into a Golden Retriever Puppy. Alice squealed.

"Oh, you're so cute, Edward!" Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Nessie laughed. I tried to growl but it came up as a little whine. Emmett grinned and started to say something but Ginny walked in. I hid behind Nessie and watched as she put her bag down at the entrance.

Jasper darted up and tipped it over, spilling the contents onto the smooth marble floor, the hid again. Then Ginny came up holding a huge pile of books. She saw the mess, let out an exasperated sigh and started to clear her things up. Then Rose went up and pushed the pile of books over as soon as she had cleared them up. They fell off the bench with a crash.

Ginny jumped and stared at the books, frowning. Then she shrugged and picked them up, and went towards the common room. Alice winked and I heard the bell ringing. Time's up. A ferocious wind picked up and whipped us into space again.

Within seconds, we were in Dumbledore's office. He frowned. "Where's Edward?" he questioned warily. Alice squealed, "There!" and pointed to me. I whined softly. Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered an incantation. Slowly, I transformed back to myself. "Thank you," I said stiffly, then turned and glared at Alice. She glared right back.

"Now, if you'll excuse us Professor, we have some issues to attend to," she said politely, and pulled me out in front of a wall. She walked across it twice, muttering something. Suddenly, a door appeared. She shoved me in.

"Edward Cullen..." she said dangerously.

"You are going to beg for her forgiveness. You will grovel at her feet, and do everything you can to get her to forgive me. And you will insult Chang as much as possible. And if you don't, your ENGAGEMENT will become nothing. And if you DARE break it, let me tell you, you watch out. I spent forever planning the wedding," she commanded. I nodded quickly and feverishly. "Sure, sure." I mumbled. As I exited the room, I heard a scream.

I ran up to a Hermione Granger, who was looking horrified, walking towards the office.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Haven't you heard?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Isabella Swan and Harry Potter are missing. They just...disappeared. Bella went

out for a walk and Harry wanted to visit Hagrid. They conducted a search...there's some blood in the forbidden Forest, and an old radio Portkey. It's been disturbed. There are signs of a fight. Blood, frantic animals, burnt leaves, uprooted trees, obviously caused by a struggle. Somebody put up a huge fight." She glanced at me.

"Dumbledore is suspecting Dark Arts. A Death Eater, probably. He probably tried to kidnap Harry and he put up a fight. Bella probably came across them and tried to help. "She looked at me, concerned. "Are you alright, Edward?"

I was stunned. "Th-thanks for the information, Hermione," I muttered. She nodded curtly. I rushed towards Alice. "Alice?" I asked urgently.

She had a look on her face that told me I was right. "Bella's been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort," she said with no emotion.

I had heard enough. I ran towards the Forbidden Forest. Anywhere out of the Forest. I had to find my Bella, no matter what.

* * *

BELLA POV

I stalked towards the Forest. I needed to hunt. It would help, perhaps. Hopefully.

As I was about to pounce on a bear, I heard a scream of terror. I ran towards the sound.

Harry was locked in a fierce duel with a Death Eater. "STUPEFY!" I shrieked, pointing my wand towards him. He deflected it.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted. The Death Eater scowled, and screamed, "CRUCIO!!" aiming that spell towards me. Obviously there was no effect. Please, I was a shield.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "INCENDIO!" he yelled. Oh shit. I tried to deflect it, but it was too late. It hit me, and Harry yelled, "Aguamenti!!" I felt the fire being put out, but it was too late. My vision blurred and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. Wait, vampires can't sleep. Ridiculous. I realized I was all chained up. I smirked, and mentally cast a spell. "Relashio!" I thought as hard as I could. The chains fell away from their bindings. I attacked the nearby Death Eater. "Obliviate!" I hissed. Just then, a tall woman came in. "How did you get free?" she growled, and started throwing spells at me.

I intruded her mind with Legilimency. "Bellatrix, weird name, I commented, as the spells bounced off me. "Why isn't it working?" she hissed.

I screamed, "CRUCIO!" and she started writhing on the floor.

"Bellatrix, it'll take a little more than THAT," I sneered as I kicked the writhing woman aside. I saw Harry, unconscious, on the floor. I said, "Rennervate," softly. He slowly woke up. "Bella?" he asked. "Release me please?" He said, indicating his chains. I nodded, and muttering another Releasing spell, the chains fell apart. He stood up. "Voldemort," he growled. "Yep." I nodded.

"Let's just get out of here first," I suggested. He nodded, but a damn pale guy walked in. Voldemort. He caught sight of me. "Avada Kedavra!" He cried, pointing that flimsy wand at me. I yawned as the jet of green light bounced off me. I walked right up to him.

"Soo...you're this Voldemort guy, huh?" I drawled, snatching up his wand and breaking it into two.

He hissed, "What are you?" as I tossed the pieces apart.

"Oh nothing much," I said casually. "Just a little something you can only DREAM of becoming," I kicked him aside.

I took out my wand and pointed it at him. "Imperio!" I murmured. His gaze went unfocused. I stupefied him and grinned at Harry. "All yours," I said.

Just then, hundreds of Death Eaters burst into the room. "We can't outrun them all," I realized. I looked around at the hundreds of wands pointed t us.

Suddenly, a calm voice called, "Stop this now,"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! How was it? I know, it isn't that long, but yeah. It's longer than usual! So, REVIEW! Say it with me. R-E-V-I-E-W!!**


	9. UNOFFICIAL CHAPTER 6

**Hey ppl! Ok, so I was searching for my Chp.8 document when I came across this. The original and unfinished Chapter 6. I didn't know what to do with it, so yeah. This is an UNOFFICIAL chapter.  
**

HERMIONE POV

I was seriously getting irritated with the Perfect Cullens.

They had beaten their way to the top of EVERY class. Alice had Professor Snape awarding Ravenclaw points every lesson and Professor Trelawney exclaiming over her 'aura', Rosalie had perfected Arithmancy and had Ron and every other boy in school except for the her boyfriend drooling at her, Edward was getting letters from the Quidditch department in the Ministry, Emmett had impressed Professor Sprout by getting rid of a full grown Devil's Snare, Jasper had completely mastered Transfiguration and could Transfigure people by Day 6, Renesmee was every teacher's dream student: model-perfect, respectful, polite, beautiful, alert, and attentive.

Oh yeah, and she was friendly, warm and nice, and had tried to make friends with me once. Bella was actually extremely gentle, shy, thoughtful, sensitive and friendly. No wonder Edward loved her. She was the only Cullen I actually liked.

She was as exquisite as Rosalie, but didn't seem to notice it, and was excellent at Defence and had actually won over Professor Umbridge unintentionally. I liked her most for her innocence and honesty. She didn't seem to know she was the most perfect of the Cullens.

Bella and I had become fast friends. She was like Luna in a way, but much more thoughtful, sensitive, friendly, gentle and shy. Alice was really energetic and hyper, and the whole school liked her. Edward was quiet and overprotective of Bella, and an excellent Quidditch player. Jasper was quiet and calm. Rosalie adored Nessie and was a little vain, like Fleur. Nessie was the dream student, friend and sibling. Emmett had accidentally broken Malfoy's arm when he tried to kiss Rosalie.

There was going to be a sort of event that involved Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Axeldis, a new Magic School which supposedly was run by a descendent of Merlin. It consisted by a Quidditch Tournament between the schools, an 'Ice-Breaking' Sadie Hawkins Dance, and something similar to the Triwizard Tournament, except that each school would have six representatives who would be in a group. It would be much less dangerous, and was hosted by Axeldis Academy, and was called the Axeldis Tournament.

All of the Cullens were submitting their names for the Tournament, and so were Fred and George. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinner, Cailyn Lyre, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Melanie Spears, Jelyne and Jesslyn Greene, and Serena Verine were entering as well, as well as Draco Malfoy, and the Axeldis Beauty, Elizabeth Meyer (No offense to Stephenie Meyer), who had been unpleasantly shocked by the Cullens unnatural beauty, and refused to accept that Edward and Bella were engaged. Sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter 9!! U guys ROCK!!! 75 REVIEWS!! And futurecullen3493, here is my end of the deal and u are awesome!! Remember, reviews make me happy!

~Alyy (XxForeverDawnxX

BELLA POV

"Severus Snape," I hissed, glaring at my potions professor. "Swan, Potter," he sneered. I held my wand ready, ready to stupefy him if he acted. "Drop your wand, Swan," he warned. "Or what?" I challenged. He raised his wand and commanded, "Bring them in," Two death eaters entered and dragged two unconscious figures into the room. I caught sight of their faces.

It was Renesmee. And Edward.

I growled menacingly, crouched to attack. "What do you want? Your master to be dead? Or do you have a death wish?" He just smirked. "Rennervate," he said calmly, pointing his wand towards my daughter and fiancé. They shifted into a more natural sitting position, and Nessie's eyes widened with fear. "Where are we?" she squeaked. Edward's intense topaz eyes just stared fearfully at me. And I acted quickly.

"Harry, take Voldemort back to Hogwarts. Do NOT let him get away." I ordered quietly. I quickly stupefied Snape and watched as Harry apparated out of the place. I spun around, shooting spells in vampire speed until the red streaks of light became a blur. Most of the Death Eaters got hit and fell to the cold, stone floor. The remaining more talented ones glared fiercely at me.

I Imperio'd Bellatrix; Crucio'd another two and stupefied the remaining. Snape, however, deflected all my spells effortlessly. I darted left as he tried to hit me with a Killing Curse. I hissed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and levitated Nessie right out of the dungeon. I released Edward's chains. "Go after her," I growled. He shot me a helpless look and went after Nessie.

And it was a fight to the death.

I shot curses and jinxes his direction. He dodged them as easily as I did. Strange-every time I fired a spell at him, he was somewhere else. Then it hit me. He was messing with time.

He was twisting the Time Turner every time I tried to curse him. I looked carefully for the little golden pocket-watch. I caught a glimpse of gold in his hand and reached for it. Obviously, he tried to hide it, but my sharp vampire vision easily saw it. I lunged at him and snatched the Time-Turner away.

"See ya, _Snivellus_," I snarled, and apparated out after stupefying him and kicking him aside.

EDWARD POV

"Sorry," I mumbled, staring at my shoes. She smirked. "I can't hear you!" I took a deep breath. "SORRY!!!" I screamed. Almost all of the students in the Great Hall turned to stare at me, and I actually flushed very faintly.

Bella started laughing, and so did Emmett. "Eddie blushed!" he bellowed, laughing harder then ever. Rosalie hit his head. "Sorry, Rose Petal," he murmured, looking down. Rosalie grinned at me. I shot her a grateful smile.

"Edward!" Bella called. I turned around. "Yes, Bella?" I asked. She shoved her books towards me. "Carry them for me. It's Part 1 of your punishment," she ordered. I huffed, but took them anyway. Bella strutted towards DADA as I stumbled behind with all those heavy books.

Life's unfair. I scowled as the students laughed at me for carrying Bella's books. She just shot me an innocent, dazzling smile.

I hate my existence.

REVIEW!!! I know this chapter is awful. So sue me. I'm just asking for a simple 15 reviews. Not that much, right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, JKR owns HP.**

BELLA POV

"Thanks, Bella. By the way, I explained everything to Dumbledore already." Harry told me. I smiled, and glared daggers at my fiancée. "You're welcome. Did Dumbledore kill Voldemort yet?" I asked. Harry frowned.

"No, he managed to escape. But your siblings managed to attach a tracking device to him when he was unconscious, into his body, so he won't be able to take it out unless he wants his wand hand gone. Rosalie also cursed it so that if it is taken out, it will burn his hand and make it unable to grow back. And Emmett cast a spell he invented himself-he'll have an painful electric shock every time he injures someone, and charmed his wand so every Unforgivable curse he casts will backfire."

I smiled. "Awesome. Thanks, by the way." Harry grinned. "No problem." And he walked away.

I smirked to myself. My dear fiancée would experience sheer boredom in his punishment 2.

EDWARD POV

I am going to tell you a story.

_It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_A miserable vampire, however, was at the library._

_Why was he at the library?_

_Because his girlfriend wanted him to stay there._

_And why was that?_

_Cos' she wanted to have a family day out._

_So why didn't he go?_

_Simple, cos' he apparently "cheated on her by kissing another girl so just go to the damn library and STAY THERE!"_

_The End._

I stared out of the window, my mind flashing to a few hours ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"Edward, go to the Library." Bella ordered.

"But, but, we're going out today! Family Day out, remember?" I whined.

"I know, idiot! I'm a freakin' vampire for the love of God! You're going to the library and staying there til' we get back. Part 2 of your punishment. Understood?"

"But, but, but..."

"Any more buts and I'm going to transfigure you into a goat! You get me into trouble, you mess with time, and you cheat on me by kissing another girl so just go to THE DAMN LIBRARY AND STAY THERE!"

"But..."

"But what?! Now you really want me to Transfigure you, right?"

"No..."

"So shut up and GO TO THE DAMN LIBRARY ALREADY!"

*END FLASHBACK*

And that, my dear friends, is how I ended up in the boring library. Researching on vampires. A sixty-page essay on vampires, given by my dear girlfriend.

I scribbled another note on vampires, and added another book to the list of books I'd used. That was just an additional task she made me do.

Hermione Granger stepped in and stared at my unfinished 20-page essay.

She looked at me as though I was crazy. "Edward, why are you writing a 20-page essay on vampires?"

I muttered, "Bella made me do it." Hermione laughed and shook her head sympathetically.

"20 pages?" she asked.

"60." I murmured.

She stared doubtfully at me. "Good luck." She said and left me alone. Her thoughts said she thought I was crazy. I nodded curtly at her and flipped open another book and started scrawling some notes down.

Vampires don't get tired, but they can get bored. Extremely bored.

I checked the time again. One hour down, about 5 more hours to go.

********************************************************************************************

I finished up the final page. I checked the time again. Bella should be coming...just...about....

"Now. You can leave now." Bella said cheerfully. I jumped. "THANK GOD!!" I yelled and dashed out of the library vampire speed.

I was free, and I was never going back to that bedamned, cursed place that was called a LIBRARY ever again. Never, never, never...

I was screaming and laughing like a maniac, so everyone was staring at me. I calmed down after Renesmee threatened to send me to that evil place again.

I went into the Gryffindor common room, where Bella was sitting on one of the sofas, sipping a Butterbeer, and saw me and beamed.

"Edward, part 3 of your punishment includes you going to the Forbidden Forest and getting me a pet unicorn! Tamed, please." She said. I sighed and turned around to get that god-damned unicorn for my fiancé dearest.

A/N:

Alice Cullen, this is my story, please don't tell me if spells work on vampires or not. I get to decide, ok?

THE REAL ALICE CULLEN (NOTFAKE): Very interesting review. Can you please tell me who you are? No, seriously, I maybe quite young and a Twilight fan and all, but u can't fool me into thinking that vampires exist. So seriously, who are you?

And people, I'm sorry for the OOC, but DON'T tell me what to do with my story


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to SM.

EDWARD POV

"Good unicorn..." I coaxed, holding out a carrot. It tossed its pure white mane and ignored the carrot, but instead burnt the carrot with its magical horn. I gave up and went to find a baby unicorn.

Three hours later, I had finally managed to get a baby unicorn. Now for the taming. I decided to name it Sparkle.

"Good Sparkle. Now...please don't..." Sparkle tossed its golden mane and glared at me. It charged at me and sent me flying. "STUPEFY!" I yelled and it froze. I forced it to eat a few different things and it ended up that Sparkle adored chocolate. With those silver sugar stars you find on birthday cakes, a light sprinkling of raspberry sauce, two and a half teaspoons of icing sugar in a delicate mixture of melted milk and dark chocolate, with melted white chocolate in a swirly pattern for decoration.

It wouldn't eat anything else. I never knew a unicorn so fussy. So I worked at making 5 litres of this luxury chocolate, and managed to tempt it. I had only four litres left, so i wrote down the recipe and gave it to Bella.

"Thanks Edward. Now..." I held my breath.

"You can help me make another ten litres, with a self-preservation spell. Then you can rest for three days."

YIPPEE! FREEDOM!! PRAISE THE LORD WHO DOESN'T EXIST COS IF HE DID HE WOULDNT HAVE INVENTED VAMPIRES, FUSSY UNICORNS AND LIBRARIES! AND JASPER! AND EMMETT! AND ALICE! AND ROSALIE! AND MAGIC! AND TIME-TURNERS!! AND-

"God Edward, get a life."

AND STUPID STINKING MUTTS WHO IMPRINT ON YOUR DAUGHTER AND ACT AS IF SHE BELONGS TO HIM AND NOT YOU!

Finally, I made the special chocolate-sugar-stars-icing-sugar-raspberry-sauce-dark-white-milk-chocolate mixture for Sparkle. Then I tried to cast a self-preservation spell. It ended up being a potion.

One even harder to make then Felix. God, WHY??!!

It was ready in two days and I gave it to Bella. She smiled. "Okay, you may have your rest now." She said. YIPPEE!!!!!!!

I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Actually, Edward. No, you're not." Alice handed me a piece of paper.

"Carlisle and Esme punished you by making you do a favour for each of us. Good luck." She walked away smirking.

Buy twenty UNIQUE DRESS ROBES for ALICE.

Find and tame a HIPPOGRIFF for JASPER.

Make a (EXTRA LARGE SIZE) cauldron of Felix for RENESMEE.

Get an ALL-KNOWING BOOK for CARLISLE.

Find an EXTRA-DELUXE PURE GOLD Time-Turner for ESME.

Buy a copy of HOURLY PRANKS AND JOKES for EMMETT.

Get a DELUXE LUXURY MIRROR COLLECTION: LIMITED EDITION for ROSALIE.

I read it and nearly fainted.

I decided to do Alice's favor first. I went to LUXURY CUSTOM-MADE DRESS ROBES and ordered twenty of them, each of them with their own unique designs. 200 Galleons.

Then I decided to be lazy and buy a tamed Hippogriff from Hagrid. 600 Galleons.

Felix Felicx-I somehow managed to do an Express spell and it finished in sixty hours.

Then I somehow persuaded the shop owner to take off the prevention of Accio spells and stole the All-Knowing Book with a simple incantation. Esme would be mad, but 5 million Galleons? They had GOT to be kidding.

And I broke into the Ministry after touching the dragon with my ice-cold skin. And a little sip of Felix. And somehow managed to get involved in a fight with an Auror. I may have accidentally erased his memory. But hey, he didn't have to interfere. I mean, I offered to pay for the Extra-Deluxe Pure Gold Time Turner!

Then with a little help from the All-Knowing Book, Felix, and the Weasley twins, I got the Hourly Pranks and Jokes Book. I gave them 20 Galleons each. The book gave out a new joke and prank every hour, and even twenty minutes if used with a legal Express spell.

Then Rosalie. I managed to...persuade...Fleur to give me information on it. It belonged to her grandmother's sister's cousin's best friend. I paid her half a million Galleons.

And boy was I bankrupt by the end of the day. Yippee me.

A/N: THE END...If I don't reach 115 reviews I'm not updating. –folds arms and pouts-


	13. AN

Dear Readers,

Okay, you've probably thought I've fallen off the face of the Earth or something. I'm so sorry, but this, unfortunately, is not an update. Please don't kill me!

I've been reading through my older fanfics and spotted HUNDREDS of mistakes. I really want to edit them, but I haven't got the time lately. So, if you're a beta for Twilight fanfiction, PLEASE drop me a PM. I would love it if you could help me beta my older chapters.

This is a mass message to all my Twilight fanfics, so if you're willing to help me beta, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me which of my fanfics you're willing to help me beta for. 'Course, if you're okay with beta-ing ALL my Twilight fanfics, it would be awesome and a half. ;D

Love you all (yeah, even the critics and flamers),

AJ.


End file.
